deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kenhongxiv/Stasi vs Kempeitai
Stasi vs Kempeitai The Stasi : East Germany's brutal secret police force who oprress the countries citizens with violence. The Kempeitai : WWII Japan's extremist military police who commit more crimes than upholding the law. WHO IS DEADLIEST? ''' Tale of Tape (Stats) Here in this blogspot, we have a matchup between two of histories most brutal secret police forces. Stasi After WW2, Germany was split into two parts. The west part of Germany known as the Federal Republic of Germany was governed by the USA, Britain and France, while the east known as the German Democratic Republic was governed by the USSR. In order to keep the citizens of East Germany from defecting to the West, the '''Staatssicherheitsdienst (SSD) '''or '''Stasi was formed as an intelligence agency and secret police to spy on the population through their networks of informants and destroy any opposition by any means neccesary. The Stasi also have direct relationship to their Soviet counterparts the KGB. It is also unheard that they have maintained contact and occasionaly cooperated with Western terrorists. Kempeitai The Kempeitai was the military police force of the Impreial Japanese Army. It was created even before WW2 has begun.They were modeled after their Nazi German counterparts : the dreaded Gestapo. During the Japanese occupations, they were charged with arresting anyone who were suspected to be anti-Japanese. They also run prison camps in any occupied areas just like their Nazi counterparts the Totenkopfverbande. The Kempeitai are know to commit war crimes during the Japanese Occupation such as building the Death Railway which connects from Thailand to Burma, the Double Tenth Massacre and the Dollitle Raid. Weapons Short Range Weapons Each warrior will be equiped with a pistol of their choice. PSS Silent Pistol: The PSS is a pistol that uses a unique 7.62x42mm noiseless cartridge, developed in 1980 during the Cold War. This Soviet-era Black Ops weapon is the weapon of choice of many Russian secret police and special forces. Nambu Type 14: The Nambu Type 14 is an improved version of the Type A Modified (known as Papa Nambu). It uses an 8mm cattridge which is considerably less powerful compared to other pistols. Mid Range Weapons Both secret police forces carry standard issue bolt action rifles in these matchup. Kar98K : Kar98K is a bolt action rifle that was developed by the Nazis during WW2. Chamberd with a 7.92x57mm Mauser cartridge, it was the standard service rifle of the German Wehrmacth. Type 44 Carbine : The Type 44 is the carbine variant of the Arisaka Rifle. It has a 6.5x50mm Arisaka cartridge. Long Range Weapons Each combatants also carry their sniper rifles for assasinating from a long distance. SSG82: The SSG82 was an East German made sniper rifle used by the East German Police, chambered in a 5.45x39mm Soviet cartridge. Type 97: The Type 97 was a sniper rifle variant of the Arisaka Rifle, the official bolt action rifle of the Imperial Japanese Army. It has a 6.5x50mm Arisaka cartridge. Special Weapons While both Stasi and Kempeitai have devastating firearms, they are also close ranged executioners with their special weapons designed to dispatch prisoners or dissidents . Bayonet : They are mounted on any rifles and are used to stab or impale prisoners. Katana : The Kempeitai often behead prisoners by swinging their katanas. Category:Blog posts